T'day with Black Hayate!
by Goopimon
Summary: Small, black, white, fuzzy. Black Hayate is the costar of this fic as we focus on Hawkeye, Mustang, Kain Fuery, Havoc....oh yeah Black Hayate too! When Riza and Hayate take a day off around town, what will become of her house under her absense? New Chapte
1. Morning

T'day With Black Hayate

Disclaimer: I don't own Full Metal Alchemist

"Is it...morning already?"

First Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye arose from her sleep. Her large, white sleeping tunic slumped down as she lazily rose to a sitting position. Suddenly something soft brushed on her leg. Riza shrieked and jumped onto the bed.

"Woof, woof!"

Hawkeye regains herself quickly, realizing that she hit her head as she stood on the bed. "Just Hayate..." Hawkeye thought as she rubbed the small bump tenderly. Just as she came down from the bed, the door slams open. Fuery, Havoc, and Mustang rush in. Roy slips his glove on quickly, Havoc asks "What's wrong First Lieutenant?", and Kain Fuery bends down to pet the dog.

"N-nothing. Black Hayate surprised me..." Hawkeye murmured. A few seconds of silence passed before the three at the door began to laugh uncontrollably. Hawkeye begins to blush, realizing that she not only made a fool of herself in front of her peers, but was only wearing a night tunic. She pushed all three of them out of the door (and into the hallway wall), and slammed the door.

"What's her deal..." Havoc growled while regaining his posture.

"Ahhh, merely woman troubles." Mustang said as he walked back downstairs.

Hayate, now shivering in the corner, waited for Riza to exit the bathroom and feed him. He amused himself by rolling about the floor. Soon he was utterly trapped in his own joy, unaware that Riza had already put on her uniform and began loading her gun for early morning training. One gunshot was all it took to snap the cute puppy out of his trance and sitting upright.

Hawkeye brought out Hayate's bowl of food. He started salivating over the raw piece of meat that lay on his plate right before he was able to dig in on it, Hawkeye shot another gunshot. Hayate froze in his steps, and began to sweat a little.

"Sit" Hawkeye commanded. Hayate did as commanded.

"Paw" Hawkeye ordered. Hayate lifted his right paw.

"Left". Hayate switched paws. Riza smiled.

"Salute!" Hawkeye joked. But to her surprise Black Hayate lifted his right paw and tapped it on his head and barked. Riza started laughing, and Hayate barked along happily. They both went downstairs together after Hayate finished eating. The smell of pancakes filled Riza's nose...Mustang, Fuery, and Havoc still haven't left!

END

"AN: Sorry for shortness, make it up later...yeah ok review plz!"

Goopimon


	2. Midday

T'day With Black Hayate!

What are you still doing here? Haven't you realized that this is my home, not your little playground?. Hawkeye continued yelling in this manner, but to no avail. Mustang was making small flames in the air, Havoc was busy flipping pancakes, and somehow Kain Fuery had already spotted out Hayate and began cuddling him.

What's the matter, First Lieutenant? Mustang inquired. We only wanted to resuscitate your shaken nerves with a grand buffet of breakfast stuffs. Before Riza had a chance to talk back, she gazed down at the table. Spread before her was a breakfast of bacon, eggs over easy, waffles, and french toast.

Not hungry. Hawkeye cooly refused the breakfast and went to the door.

Where are you going, First Lieutenant? Riza stopped in her tracks and turned around to face Mustang.

To assume my standby post at headquarters, or have you forgotten your job? Hawkeye thought her comeback was quite sophisticated, and congratulated herself for such witty remarks.

Its saturday, Lieutenant. Hawkeye blushed. She had not noticed that everybody wore casual clothes and that Roy himself wasn't carrying his state alchemist watch. Mustang continued, your superior and peers are all here. What would you accomplish by leaving them alone in your house and standing around at headquarters all day?Mustang, you're such a pig! Lets go, Hayate. Black Hayate wiggled out of Kain's grasp and ran out the door before Hawkeye slammed it. Riza had had enough of Mustangs stabs of inferiority. She decided to go out today by herself. Maybe have a little fun for once in her life.

By time she had reached the corner, Black Hayate was worn out. Even though he was trained his whole life, he rarely was ordered to run. Also, Riza walked really fast when she was angry.

When Hawkeye noticed that Hayate wasn't keeping up, she lifted him up. Roy is such a jerk, isn't he, Hayate?. Hayate barked, most likely appreciation for being saved from having to walk so much. At least you understand....

Riza crossed the street, and began walking in the direction of the main city. She decided to go shopping first.

Meanwhile at the Hawkeye Residence

I think you were a little too mean to the First Lieutenant... Havoc told Mustang as he served up the pancakes.

Yeah, you don't know what she can do when she's angry. I feel bad for Hayate, having such an emotionally unbalanced owner... Kain stopped talking to engorge himself in the waffles.

Well, she seems to take things way to seriously these days. I'm just doing my duty as a superior to give her a sense of humor! Mustang snaps his fingers again, making a slightly larger fire than the small sparks he was making a few minutes ago.

Eber way, ou habta gib-Kain, please refrain from talking while your mouth is full. Mustang gets up and grabs a towel to wipe the waffle crumbs off of his glove. Kain struggles to swallow, then runs up the steps to get some water in the bathroom. Havoc laughs uncontrollably as he clears the table.

Things are starting to piece back together Havoc thinks to himself as he washes the dishes. After Maes died, the commander stopped being so humorous. Things became dull and mournful at headquarters, but I'm glad we can get back to being one big family again...AN: Ugh short again... thanks for the review, plz review summore! They help me keep writing...


	3. Early Evening

T'day With Black Hayate!

Riza was a sight for sore eyes. She stepped our of the booth wearing a silky, black dress, and back high heels. Her hair was down, a rarity for the young Lieutenant. As she swayed in front of the dressing room mirror, she asked herself if she wanted to buy the dress and shoes.

Hey Hayate, Riza asked while spinning around and bending down to pet the puppy, do you think I should buy this?Woof, woof!

First Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye felt like she was in heaven. Today was exactly what she needed: a day on the town. But Central wasn't as big as it seemed. After going to the park, and her favorite restaurant, the shopping center was the only place left.

Riza returned to the dressing room, changed back into her uniform, then carried the dress and shoes with her. For some reason she didn't feel like pinning up her hair today. When Hawkeye reached the register, she threw the dress and shoes onto a huge pile of clothes that she had previously tried on. _Hayate, you should really be more strict on what you like and dislike_ , Riza though playfully.

That will come to a total of...$1678.46. H-how will you be paying today? The cashier was shocked at the total, but Riza didn't mind.

Put it on my Military tab, First Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye. Lets go, Hayate. Riza picked up the bags and left with Hayate.

What now... Riza stood in front of the store with ten bags in her hands. Hayate jumped around, scratching at the bags in her hands.

Oh, I know what would be fun!

Meanwhile at the Hawkeye Residence

Mustang sat up suddenly and started laughing uncontrollably.

_Mustang's cheating again... _ Havoc thought to himself as he drew a card.

Do you not remember the rules of Go Fish: Mustang Super Edition? The rules clearly state that when you are told to go fish, you have to reveal a secret truth about yourself! Mustang started grinning as Havoc gave him a deadly glare.

Yeah Havoc, we're all waiting! Kain teased anxiously.

Ok, if you really want to know... Havoc thought for a second. Remember that new secretary in our office that Roy had his eye on? Well I asked her out on a date!. No one said a word.

It was Mustang's turn to ask Kain.

Do you have any 10's?Go fish Commander!

Roy got a devilish grin as he drew a card. The same secretary that you asked out, she declined your invitation, am I right? Havoc blushed. Well that might have been because she had plans with me!

Havoc was struck down once again. That was about the 4th time a girl was stolen from him by the Commander. He was used to it by now, but still wished he had a girlfriend.

I'm sick of this game! Lets just have an intelligent conversation! Havoc grabbed the cards out of Mustang's hand and quickly packed them away.

Meanwhile, with Riza and Hayate

_Hm, I'm having second thought about this..._ though the Lieutenant as she stood on platform 5 to Resembool, holding the puppy in one hand, and a single bag in the other. _I was lucky to stop by headquarters and drop off the baggage..._. Riza looked up at the Train schedule, then realizing that the bus wasn't coming for another half an hour, sat down on a bench and placed the puppy to her left.

_I shouldn't have ran out so fast..._ Hawkeye continued the think to herself. _Mustang and his friends are probably ruining my house right now!_ Riza rested her head on the back of the bench and looked to her left. Black Hayate was happily sleeping on Hawkeye's bag.

_Mustang...Why do you have to be such a jerk?_ Hawkeye looks around and sees that the platform is completely empty. She was talking to herself again. How can you not see... Riza's face became hot, and radiated a bright red. _How can he not see what?_ Roy Mustang...

END

AN: Sorry, this chapter was pretty short as well...I've been busy for a while now...but i promise the story will get going once i have more time. I love the reviews, im dead tired, yet my review gave me strength to type some more. Plz review!

Goopimon


	4. Evening

T'day With Black Hayate

Listen young lady, we have nothing to do with the military. Please leave.

Riza looked down at the small old woman with kind eyes. She wasn't sure what the military has done to make her hate them. For a few seconds Hawkeye wondered what she was doing in Resembool to begin with, let alone at the door of the Rockbell residence.

Is Edward or Alphonse Elric here at the moment? Riza asked in the nicest way she could, but not too nice to sound unprofessional. Before Pinako was able to tell Riza off, Winry's dog walked up to Riza and sniffed at the sleeping Hayate in her hands. Then he barked happily and jumped around like most dogs do.

What's the matter, Den? Winry asked as she walked out of her work room to view the commotion. Her blonde hair was slightly sooted, even though she wore her red bandana. She wore the full work clothes set, with the black top and baggy bottoms.

Oh hello Winry Rockbell. Is Edward here? Riza smiled brightly at Winry, yet Winry gave her a distant look.

_...Oh, that's Roy's assistant, First Lieutenant Hawkeye. I wonder why she's here._ thought Winry to herself. She snapped out of her daze and smiled back. Come on in! Winry invited.

But she's with the military! What if they are after Edward-It's ok! Pinako, why do you hate the Military so much! Winry indignantly interrupted Pinako. Ed is part of the military too, and you don't hate him, right?. Pinako became silent, and even blushed a little. She left the doorway to take a seat at the table nearby.

I'm not sure we fully met. I am first Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye. She put the sleeping Hayate on the ground. And this is Black Hayate, my dog. Riza walked up to the table and dropped a bag on top of it. She then sat down next to Pinako.

Well hello First Lieutenant! Ed and Al aren't here, they haven't visited in a while...you know how busy those boys are. Well I need to get back to work, but make yourself at home! Winry turned around and walked away. She held back tears to the fact that Ed and Al haven't so much as written a letter to her in months. But before she could get back to her workstation, small drops fell on the floor. No one noticed.

Any word from Edward Elric these days? Riza turned to face Pinako. Still uncertain about Riza, Pinako answered carefully.

As of yet we haven't heard a word from those boys. Pinako looked down at the wooden table. Her round glasses glared softly. Riza began to feel pity for the Rockbell's. She had never had anyone close to her risk their lives before.

Don't worry about Edward Elric. He wasn't dubbed the Full Metal Alchemist for a reason. He has plenty of help when he is working on Military cases. Besides, his luck has pulled him through a battle many a time! But when Riza looked toward Pinako, she had a somber expression. Hawkeye knew how she must feel. Riza had a special tender spot for the pint-sized alchemist and his little brother too. Even though it was indirect, she felt like a sister to them. But when she realized that her last statement merely made Pinako feel worse, she had to ask: Y-you guys really worry about Edward...

Pinako got up slowly. She walked over to Black Hayate, who was now awake and inspecting something on the floor. He started licking the floor near Winry's workstation. Little did Riza know that he was moping up the tears that Winry had left.

Pinako ordered to Hawkeye. They both cracked open the door to Winry's room. They saw her sitting on a stool, bawling her eyes out. The scene almost brought Riza herself to tears. But they stayed quiet, and listened to what Winry was saying to herself.

Edward, you jerk...why do you have to be so ruthless? ...just one letter, or a call. Just so we could know that you are ok... Riza looked down at the ground. Her mind was blank; she couldn't think of a thing to say to herself. Just when Hawkeye couldn't take the crying, she heard Winry say, Edward...how can you not tell that I love you...I _love _you...Ed...We worry about him every day. Pinako said as they both backed away from the door. Riza made her way to the front door.

Thank you for letting me into your home. In the bag on the table is a gift for Winry. Please make sure she gets it. Let's go, Hayate. Once again Hayate made a swift escape out of the door before it closed on him.

Hey Hayate. Don't ever leave me, ok? Riza was on the verge of tears, wiping them away with her uniform sleeve.

Hayate circled Riza and barked again.

Back in the Rockbell residence, Pinako carried the bag to Winry's door and knocked on it. When Winry came to answer the door, her face was red and her eyes still teary, but Pinako pretended to ignore it. She handed the bag over to the young mechanic. Winry put the bag next to the newest automail arm she was working on for Ed.

Silently she took a medium-sized box out of the bag. It was wrapped in red paper and read To Winry' on the front. She stopped crying when she realized that it was Ed's handwriting. When she opened it she was able to finally cheer up.

It was a statue, obviously transmuted from steel. It pictured Ed and Winry when they were kids, hugging. Inscribed on the side it read, From Al and I, with love. We miss you! Winry wiped a tear from her cheek and smiled. _._

Meanwhile at the Hawkeye Residence

...And last but definitely not least; when I become Fuerer, all female agents will be required to wear...tiny miniskirts! Roy's face was red from talking too much. He collapsed onto the couch next to Havoc, whom of which was spouting random praises about Roy's future rule like he always did during his, When I become Fuerer! speech.

Ah Roy, we heard that same speech like, a million times! Breda, who had came under the invitation of Havoc, was now ridiculing Mustang's speech. He just came from HQ with no work to do. He was still wearing his uniform, and was the only one in the room not in a great mood.

But it never gets old! Roy will be Fuerer someday, and I will be working with beautiful skirted women! Havoc exclaimed crazily at the top of his lungs. He looked around quickly. Kain was fast asleep, and Breda was entertaining himself by shuffling the playing cards.

Hey, I bet the Commander would make that order just to see the First Lieutenant in a skirt! Breda looked towards Mustang. He gave no reply, so Breda took it as a well-placed comment, so he continued. Hey Commander, what's up with you and Hawkeye anyway? She is just about the only person allowed to talk back to you without consequence!

Mustang was silent, but Havoc caught on.

Yeah commander, do you have a thing for Hawkeye?. Mustang gave Havoc a glare, then sighed. He was too much of a man to be embarrassed by child's scoffs.

Of course Havoc! Yet another woman that eludes your grasp! Havoc as crush once again. But not defeated!

Then of course you will ask her out! In front of us, right? Havoc smiled as Mustang froze. He had no choice.

Sure, why not! When she gets back, those will be the first words out of my mouth! Mustang felt good about himself. For some reason though, a small stab of anxiety rose in his heart. _Am I...scared to ask a girl out on a date?_ Mustang thought to himself. _Nah, of course not! After all, its just Hawkeye_ Mustang reassured himself as he laid back and stared at the ceiling.

END

AN: Finally, a large enough chapter! I'm glad all of you like my story! Thank you all for the reviews! Keep them coming, I'm really enjoying them.

Goopimon


	5. Late Evening

T'day With Black Hayate!

Colonel Roy Mustang! By the invitation of your guests, I, Major Alex Louis Armstrong am here!. Small pink sparkles filled the room as the huge, muscle-bound major squeezed through the front door and into the living room. There he took his seat next to Breda, and began talking to Roy casually. _We never invited him... _ Breda, Kain, and Havoc thought at once.

Everyone other than Roy was staring at Armstrong in amusement. The chair under Armstrong wiggled and shook a little, then broke down completely. Out of the remnants came a half dead Havoc.

Y-you squished me! Havoc stood up and started yelling at the Major.

Oh my! Why, the only way I can possibly soothe your pain would be... Everybody except Havoc took cover under a couch as Armstrong began his trademark muscle . ...To show you the technique passed down the Armstrong family line!

Armstrong flexed his muscles, ripping off his uniform in one swift movement. Shredded clothes went everywhere as Armstrong began flexing his huge muscles for Havoc. _You cant imagine how many new uniforms I had to buy for him and his ridiculous size... _Mustang thought as he viewed from behind a couch. By now Havoc has fainted, thinking if he plays dead Armstrong will just walk away.

Ahh, my majestic muscle mambo must have put his throbbing nerves to a gentle sleep! Armstrong exclaimed while walking up the steps. Well, I'll go find myself a shirt, you guys have fun! And with that the towering figure left.

Havoc jumped up and stretched. Everyone sat back down on the couch and began talking again. But after a few moments pink sparkles filled the room once again as Armstrong came in wearing one of Hawkeye's pink blouses. All at once the room was in uproar, and everybody pointed and laughed at the Major.

Well, it does show off my beautiful biceps! and before you know it, Armstrong rips the small blouse off too. But this only makes them laugh even harder.

Meanwhile with Hawkeye and Hayate

A small thud woke the First Lieutenant up from her sleep. She was unaware of her surroundings until she looked to her left. Outside was an orange blur as the sun was setting outside of the train box. To her right was the small sleeping puppy. Everything came rushing back to her.

_What Winry said..._ Riza thought, still sleepy and with her eyes half closed. The words still ran through her head.

_Edward...how can you not tell that I love you...I love you...Ed..._

Then she remembered when she was waiting for the train...

_How can you not see...   
How can you no see what?Roy Mustang...how can __you _not see that _I_ love _you_? Riza Hawkeye whispered, slipping between sleep and consciousness. Her cheeks became a rosy red, and she blushed more than she ever had before. That_ has to be it, why would I be acting so strange all of a sudden?_ Riza grabbed a strand of her hair, realizing that it was still down. What Winry said echoed through her head again: _Edward...how can you not tell that I love you..._

Unable to stay awake any longer, Hawkeye fell asleep, her head lightly falling onto the sleeping Hayate's back.

Meanwhile at the Hawkeye Residence

Ok men! The name of the game is Tag: Mustang Super Edition! Mustang slipped on both of his gloves as he explained the game. Kain, Breda, Havoc, and Armstrong stood in a straight line facing the Commander as he explained the rules. The rules are simple! I will turn my back and count to ten. When I turn around, I will people, making them out. Whoever is last tagged gets to be it next time! And with that he turned around to face the wall. Everyone ran to hide.

and with that Mustang snapped his hand, making a small flame. He kept its shape as he slowly rounded the corner to the couch. Mustang swiftly flicked his fingers, sending the small pyro towards Kain's end.

Aigh! Colonel, why did you burn my rear! he screamed as he rolled on the floor putting the flame out.

All part of the rules of Tag: Mustang Super Edition! My special type of tag will be in the form of flames! But Kain was no longer listening. He ran upstairs and dumped himself into a bath.

Mustang made his way up the steps and into Hawkeye's bedroom. Just as he expected, someone was hiding in her bed. He tiptoed up to the bed, then ripped the sheets off and sent a flame right into it. Only a sooty Havoc remained, laying down on top of a charred bed.

He wasn't dead, just unconscious. So Mustang went on with his horrendous spree of flame-tagging. A quick survey of Hawkeye's room for more hidden people was to no avail. The only thing he found was a small framed picture on her dresser. It was a picture taken by Havoc, of Roy and Hawkeye shoulder to shoulder, wearing their uniform and Roy flashing his state alchemist watch. He remembered that day; it was the day that he had received his name: The Flame Alchemist. _Riza was always there for me..._ thought Mustang. But he was forced to resume when he realized that Breda was trying to sneak out of the closet.

One quick snap of the fingers sent Breda running for his life from a living flame. But on the way downstairs he was clipped by the flame, and ended up hiding in the corner with Kain and the unconscious Havoc that Kain had retrieved. The only one left was Major Armstrong.

Ha! I found a weakness in your tagging technique, Colonel! Armstrong was wearing another one of Riza's sweaters, but this time it was soaking with cold water. All I had to do was flush my muscles with water, making me flameproof! He was right. Try as he did, Roy's flames did nothing to the huge, wet Major. And now, it is time for the hunter to become the hunted!

Armstrong ripped a piece of the sheet rock wall off and started punching it swiftly, creating large spires that went flying at Roy. He quickly dodged them, then ran down the steps to the kitchen. Armstrong followed, carrying a piece of raw ivory to use as ammo for his attack. By time they reached the kitchen, ivory spikes decorated the walls and the ceiling was completely black from the random fires spurting from the ground.

Roy stopped moving, and pulled his gloves down tight. Armstrong dropped the ivory and started stretching.

Final attack? Roy asked while rapidly flicking his fingers to charge it up.

Why not? Armstrong said as he got into position to give the floor a final pound.

That was all Mustang needed to hear. He spun around once, then flicked both his fingers at once, creating a prism-colored pyro arrow. Armstrong punched the ground with all his might, creating huge waves of rock and cement from miles below the surface. The two attacks clashed, creating an explosion big enough to make the whole house shake on it's supports.

_I see the two stopped playing around... _Havoc murmured as he fainted again.

When the smoke cleared, the two state alchemists lay sprawled on the ground. It was a tie.

_Oh man...how will I explain this damage to Hawkeye, let alone ask her out!_ Mustang sighed and then slipped into sleep.

END

AN: Sorry for the wait...I was gonna type more, but my semester started already. Please review!

Goopimon


	6. Night

T'day With Black Hayate!

It was an luminous night. The stars shone with utmost brilliance. The full moon was as a nighttime sun, giving off a faint indigo light that reflected off two moving figures in the darkness. One scurried doggedly across the ground, while the taller one swayed back and forth, with a small bag in her hand, almost dancing in the moon light. It was Riza and Hayate.

Riza couldn't believe how she felt at the moment. Her heart was beating faster than any time before, even faster than when she encountered Scar for the first time. She just couldn't believe it. First Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye was in love.

_But how am I supposed to tell him?_ she thought in dismay, _He will probably think I am joking or that I'm just a loser_ . What do you think, Hayate? Riza said as she bent down to pat the happy little dog. Should I just tell him straight up? Hayate began to lick Riza's hand curiously. To Hawkeye, that was an obvious yes. But Hawkeye had doubts. What if he didn't love her? What if his ego would get in the way of his reason (as usual)?

Well Hayate, we will just have to see what happens when we get home! Hawkeye gained a new confidence as she began to stroll in the moonlight in the direction of a complete wreck.

Meanwhile at the (former) Hawkeye Residence

Roy's eyes opened to complete darkness. _I know it's night time, but I at least believed I would see something..._ The sounds of people laughing and dancing around filled Roy's ears. Ready Steady Go by L'ArcEnCiel was blaring away. It...sounded like a party!

Havoc, Kain, and Breda had thrown a party in Hawkeye's . At least 50 state alchemists and military personnel were chatting, dancing, and dining over rubble. Havoc was flirting with some random girl, Breda was playing cards with some of his friends, and Kain was in the corner still, trying desperately to use alchemy to clean the rubble.

_I have to clean up the mess!_ Roy thought in desperation. with all his effort he lifted his upper body from the laying down position, bashing his head on some hollow surface. That was all it took to send him back to sleep. Little did he know that Breda and Havoc had swept his and Armstrong's bodies under the couches.

Maybe we shouldn't have thrown a party at this time... Havoc expressed to Breda after being slapped and utterly rejected by the girl he was trying to get a date from.

Come on Havoc! There is never a bad time for a party! Breda grinned as he showed the group a full house, and grabbed his earnings. We just have to remember to wake up Armstrong and Mustang before Hawkeye gets home, and tell them to fix the house with alchemy!

Meanwhile with Riza and Hayate

A block away from her house, Riza stopped under a streetlight.

Well, I have decided Hayate. Riza's red face shined under the lamp post, making her look like a lighted match. I'm going to ask Roy out on a date the second I get in! She took a small box out of the bag. It was wrapped in a bright red paper. Riza squeezed it close to her chest as she neared the final stretch to her home.

Meanwhile at the (former) Hawkeye Residence

Roy awakens again, to the same darkness and loud music. But this time he makes no attempt to rise from his couch . He waits and listens. _If I leave now, I will probably be shot at by Hawkeye. I might as well pretend to be unconscious a little longer, long enough to find a chance to escape_ .

Meanwhile...as Hawkeye reaches the wreckage...

As Hawkeye reaches her street, she hears loud music and sees a fully lit house...where her is! But there was one difference...it was wrecked!

_ROY MUSTANG! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!_ Hawkeye thought as she loaded her special non-lethal gun and ran to her house.

Standing in front of it, Hawkeye was devastated. Half of one whole wall was ripped out, from the up stairs. Burn marks could be seen, even from the outside. Sharp spikes jutted out from all corners of the house. The house itself was even tilted to the left. The loud music shook the already precarious supports. Without another thought, Hawkeye grabbed her lethal, sure-kill gun and loaded it into her left hand, and busted in the door with relative ease.

EVERYONE, OUT OF MY HOUSE NOW! Riza screamed, tears rolling down her cheeks as she fired warning shots with her lethal gun. The crowd ran for their lives. Swiftly, and with extreme rage, Hawkeye emptied her sting gun on Breda, Havoc, and eventually even Kain, so that they didn't run away with the crowd. When everyone left, Hawkeye even shot bullets into the boom box, until it exploded. When silence finally returned, all Hawkeye could do was cry...

Mustang thought under the couch. He struggled to get up, but now realized his arms were tied down. Another attempt to lift his head knocked him unconscious once again.

Hawkeye walked around, surveying the damage. It was much worse than she thought. Dirty dishes piled in the sink. Drink and food was spilled all over. One broken chair, two partially charred couches. Two of Hawkeye's most favorite blouses, shredded to pieces all around the house. Her bed was even burnt to a crisp. The walls were littered with huge ivory spires, which came from the bath tub which was ripped from its place. The whole wall of the hallway was completely missing. The kitchen floor was a battlefield. The floor was one huge wave of rock and dirt that had blasted, with great force, into the wall. There was a huge flaming hole going though the wave, which had went though every wall in the house, and through the fence outside. But to Riza, the worst damage of all was to her heart.

When the surveying was done, Riza came down the steps. Havoc, Kain, and Breda were now awake, and looked up at Hawkeye. Tears formed in her eyes.

Get out now... she murmured.

But it was Mus-GET OUT NOW! Hawkeye screamed, tears running faster down her eyes. Her face was still red, but from crying instead of happiness.

She accepted no money from Breda, Havoc, and Kain. She only begged them to leave between sobs. The three were very dismayed my what had happened. No one had ever seen Riza cry; it was one of the most unlikely things they had ever expected to witness in their lives.

Tomorrow we will be back to fix Lieutenant Hawkeye's home! Havoc yelled to Breda and Kain.

They both yelled as they went their separate ways.

END

AN: Oh wow...I'm not sure if anyone is displeased by that chapter, but i think a few will be. Sorry for the long absence, school and writer's block distracted me from giving you another chapter. There will probably be only one or two chapters, with an extended Authors Note after the last chapter. Please, review with all your might! If you don't, this story might never end...Oh yeah thanks allot for the reviews!

Goopimon


	7. Midnight

T'day With Black Hayate!

I do **not **own Full Metal Alchemist the anime/manga series.

Riza awoke in the night. Her stomach growled terribly and her back hurt like a sledge hammer hit it. She got up, realizing she was sleeping on the floor next to her charred bed. Hayate was curled up next to her, his leg twitching in his sleep.

Riza went down the steps, a chill hitting her as the wind from outside blew in from a huge hole in the wall. She shivered, and another tear drop fled shamefully from her eye. "_Why am I so sad?_ " Riza asked herself as she walked around the rubble into the kitchen. "_It's not because of this mess...this can be easily fixed with alchemy._"

But when Riza gazed at the flame marks, she knew what was hurting her. The fact that her house was destroyed by Roy Mustang, the one she secretly proclaimed feelings for only hours ago. "_Roy, I know you go overboard sometimes. But how...more importantly, why did u do something this horrible?_" Riza saw that the fridge was covered in dirt and rock, so she rolled up her sleeves and began digging.

While digging a terrible thought occurred in her mind. _"What if Mustang was captured, or killed, by Scar or some other alchemist..."_ Riza shed another tear, but this time a huge amount of shame and embarrassment filled her to the brim.

"I am not a cry baby! I am First Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye of the Central division!" Riza stopped digging and gave a salute to an imaginary general. Her spirits arose, and she began digging through the dirt with more energy.

A few minutes later a glass of milk and a peanut butter sandwich were held in Riza's hand. As she began to return to her room, a soft rumbling came from one of the couches. Riza put down the food and walked slowly to couch, loading an emergency gun cautiously.

"Whoever is there, I have a loaded weapon!" The couch stopped rumbling.

"RIIBA HRAWGEI, RHITS ROUNLE MREAH, MRAGEAR RARGSROGG!"

Riza ignored the illegible moaning coming from the couch and advanced swiftly, her gun aimed unwaveringly at the couch. Without another thought Riza pulled the trigger. A solitary bullet in the couch ceased the moaning and rumbling. As Riza began to go back to her room, the couch exploded into millions of tiny fabric shreds. What remained was a charred, fluffy, muscular mess of a Major.

"Ah...I see. So that's what happened..." Riza said as Major Armstrong finished his explanation of what occurred that day while lying on the last remaining piece of intact furniture: the living room couch. "So you don't know what happened to Mustang?" She asked desperately.

"I'm sorry Lieutenant."

Riza looked down at the floor. She couldn't believe what was going on. Even after all this she couldn't even get a chance to yell at Mustang for all this.

"Well!" Armstrong said as he rose from the couch, "I think it's time for me to head out!" Riza gave him a quick glare, then led him outside, and slammed what was left of the door in his face.

"Ah, the night air is so warm! The crickets chirp with valour! The stars shine with such beauty!" Armstrong complimented the night as he walked home shirtless and charred. "The moon's brill-" Only a couple blocks from Riza's house, Major Armstrong collapsed on the sidewalk face first. _"A fine colonel you are becoming, Mustang. Not many can wear me out that easily!" _ And without another thought, Armstrong began to take a nap on the hard concrete.

"Achoo!" Roy awoke suddenly. _Eww,_ he thought, _I got spit all over my face. I guess I'm still stuck here. I deserve it though. Making myself known now will only bring harsh corporal punishment...I'll wait it out down here._ With that, Roy stared up at the fabric under the couch. Suddenly the couch squeezed down oh him. Struggling to breathe, Roy wiggled until he was in a more breathable area.

Riza sighed and sat down on the couch. Realizing that this would make a nicer bed than her burnt bed or the hard floor, Riza sat down comfortably and began to eat the sandwich. Black Hayate appeared at her feet, and gave a small "Woof!". Riza looked down and smiled at him, and patted him softly on the head.

"R-Roy..." Riza couldn't think fo anything else to say. After all that's went on, she couldn't think of anything else to say. The only person on her mind all day was Roy. From the time she left the house to the time she arrived back, her feelings for Roy had changed. _How could I go from hating Roy, to loving Roy, then back to hating him? D...Do I really hate him now that he has done all this?_

"No..." she whispered. "The feelings I realized back on that train were real. I..." Riza stopped herself. _I can't hide this feeling any longer...I have to say something!_

"Roy Mustang! I _love _you! If you can hear me, please answer!!" Hawkeye yelled from her seat, dropping the sandwich on the floor, which Hayate quickly took advantage of.

Roy sat up desperately. His head hit a wooden portion of the couch frame, but Riza didn't notice. He tried again and again until his head began to bleed. _I gotta take my chance now, before it's too late!_ Roy thought. Suddenly an idea popped up in his head.

Riza quickly looked down. Her face was bright red, and she felt like an idiot. _Yelling to no one is my all-time low. I really must be going crazy. _Suddenly Riza sat up straight. She remained motionless as she heard a soft carving sound. Riza jumped back and reloaded her emergency gun.

"Roy, is that you? Just come out of there slowly, or else I'll shoot!" Riza kept a close focus on the couch. Suddenly, Riza saw a sight that made her smile and relieved her anxiety. The couch exploded in a fiery pillar, and out of the flames jumped Colonel Roy Mustang, almost mocking Armstrong's appearance. His shirt was burned off, revealing his not-as-muscular figure, and his pants were burnt up to his knees.

"Hawkeye.." Roy said as he walked out of the fire. "I...I heard everything you said. I'm sorry I caused you to worry so much. I'm sorry I wrecked your house. But I could have fixed it! It was all Breda's-"

Riza Hawkeye didn't let Roy finish. Passionately, Riza emptied 3 rounds of her "Super-Sting gun" on Roy Mustang mercilessly. Roy slumped onto the floor, his leg twitching slightly.

"You are going to get so much more punishment! Just wait till I buy more ammo!" Riza looked down at Roy after she was done. He was unconscious. _Maybe I went a little overboard on the preliminary punishments. He did, after all, face Major Armstrong in a serious battle._

Riza bent down next to Roy. She put her hand on his wrist to check his pulse, but Roy began to move. He wasn't unconscious after all. Roy sat up slowly and looked into Riza's eyes. Riza moved in slowly, her heart beating faster and faster. Slowly, their lips met. Riza turned redder than the had all day as Roy kissed her slowly.

"I love you too, Riza."

"Roy...Roy, you're bleeding!"

END

"AN: Hmph, sorry for not uploading in forever. My life is a very busy, annoying one. Maybe I'll let you read my memoirs one day! Well, there is one more chapter to go, but don't hold your breath. If it's not uploaded in the next week, it's not gonna happen. All depends on the reviews. Thank you for reading!"

Goopimon


End file.
